My 24th Hour of Ignorance
by September Lilies
Summary: Because every second counts.


_**November 27th**_

_**12:30 p.m.**_

We were sitting under the shade of _our_ Sakura tree, celebrating his birthday. There were only the two of us, since the others were off cleaning the aftermaths of his crazy birthday bash. For the meantime, it was only the two of us, enjoying the time alone with him teasing me and anticipating my outburst. And being the typical me, I can do nothing but prevent myself from punching the guy beside me for making me feel so mad.

"I swear Natsume," I growled, "can you be a little more considerate and stop annoying me for just this day? It's your _birthday_ for crying out loud!"

He grinned at me. Cool.

"Like you said, it's _my_ birthday, which practically means _I _can _do _whatever _I _want," his smirk turned even wider.

What a boyfriend.

"Okay. Fine," I mumbled, pouting.

He pinched my cheeks adoringly (or so I think) and kissed the tip of my nose. "You are so fun to tease. I'm enjoying it."

I rolled my eyes at his comment. Even a blind man could see that he practically enjoyed torturing me. A lot.

"Oh, yeah…before I forgot, here's my birthday present for you," I said as I handed him a box wrapped in a party-themed wrapper. I pulled another box from my bag (this time, it was wrapped in crimson paper – with consideration since crimson is his favorite color) and hugged him tight as I mumbled a barely hearable "Happy Anniversary" to him.

He tore the gift boxes open, the first one containing an empty photo album whilst the second one contains the collection of my personal poems and stories (which I made in the span of three years – or since the day we officially got together).

"An empty photo album?" he chuckled amusedly.

"Umm…yeah…I figured you should put all of our pictures there to make a fine souvenir, you know," I stuttered sheepishly.

I saw him smile from the corner of my eye, leaning in to give me a quick, chaste kiss before uttering the same words I just did before.

It was just a little kiss, but it still managed to make my heart palpitate. That is one reaction I could never understand. Maybe my heart's allergic to Natsume? Okay…that just sounds…stupid.

"Here's my gift for our anniversary," he murmured as he locked a ruby necklace around my neck. Cursing myself for my own stupidity of not realizing what he just did, I admired the adoring choker, touching the ruby red pendant that lies safely within my chest.

He placed a pen in my hand, and my eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"A Sakura-themed fountain pen?"

"For you to write more of your stories. I'm an obvious fan of your works," and in a teasing voice, he added, "and I just _love_ being your one and only inspiration."

I huffed and looked away to hide my flushing face.

"Besides, the pen's just like you – fine, elegant and simply unique," I heard him say once more.

I turned around to face him, clearly surprised. Now that he mentioned it, it never occurred to me that _there_ is a Sakura-themed pen – not to mention a _fountain pen_, specifically. Well, well. Who knows he could be a romantic?

I climbed on his lap, hugging him. "Thank you, Natsume. Thank you…for everything," I whispered with my face buried in his chest. We stayed there in comfortable silence – him stroking my hair gently and me hugging him tight.

"Hey, Polka. Let's have a bet," he whispered in my ear. I was still hugging him, and he was cradling me in his arms like a little child, my face on the crook of his neck.

I shot my head up to look at him.

"Bring it on, Lazy Cat," I said drolly, seeing his irritated reaction by his given name. Payback time for calling me Polka way back middle school up to now.

"How about you ignore me for a day, 24 hours to be exact?" he inquired as he met my gaze.

"What's the catch?"

"I'll love you more if you win…five boxes of Howalons a day, not calling you Polka forever and one-year supply of Fluff Puffs. What can you say?"

His offer sounds so tempting…and the taste of Howalons…I'm already drooling…and he said he won't be calling me that annoying nickname…so…

"Deal," I took his hand in mine for a handshake.

"Deal," he replied.

I stood up to leave, our deal starting at the exact moment. I started walking away, but not before he stood up too. Tugging at my wrist, he pulled me for the last moment, caging me in his arms, whispering, "Just remember I'll love you no matter what, Mikan."

He placed his hands on either side of my cheek, giving me a sweet, abrupt kiss, pulling away to touch his forehead with mine.

"I'll love you too no matter what Natsume," I averted my gaze and gave him the prettiest smile I could before heading off to my dorm.

Suddenly, I felt my stomach clenching. I think I ate too much onigiri at the party than my tummy could accommodate.

_**Still November 27th**_

_**My 1st Hour of Ignorance**_

_**1:00 p.m.**_

I was bored to hell. Not having Natsume around is like playing Scrabble consisting of only vowel letters – which makes no sense since you cannot form any words using mere vowels.

I made up my mind to do a marathon of the Jeepers Creepers series. Cinema time.

P.S. I wrote all of this down in my Sakura notebook (given to me by Hotaru on my recent 16th birthday) due to my lack of profitable and time-worthy activities. Isn't it a wonder that my fountain pen used in writing this entry matched the notebook?

_**My 3rd Hour of Ignorance**_

_**3:00 p.m.**_

I was only halfway through the movie – the reason mainly because I just had to pee every now and then. I swear! That creepy demon creep makes my insides quiver with fear, resulting with me rushing to the bathroom every five minutes or so. If Natsume was here, he would surely laugh his head off.

Sigh. Natsume.

And then suddenly, someone popped out in the TV screen, making me jump and throw my popcorn in reflex. I scowled at the TV screen and then at the scattered popcorn on the floor. G_rrrrrrr_eat. Now, I gotta clean this mess up. I could imagine Natsume choking on his own mirth at my current situation.

_**My 6th Hour of Ignorance**_

_**6:00 p.m.**_

I just finished the movie. Hehe. So far, I've got to laundry a blanket and pillowcase (which were covered by my frothy spittle…gross, I know), stitch one of my throw pillows (which was slashed – courtesy of my teeth – due to my incessant biting to stop myself from screaming and waking a grumpy neighbor, just in case), and I needed to take a quick bath. I surely stink.

_**My 7th Hour of Ignorance**_

_**7:00 p.m.**_

I just finished taking a bath and was currently doing a staring contest with space. I got nothing better to do. I swear, if this 24-hour deal would not end soon, I will be the one to _end _up in a mental institute.

_**My 9th Hour of Ignorance**_

_**9:00 p.m.**_

I just came home from Central Town (deciding beforehand that it is the better thing to do than to have a staring contest with space), bringing home a set of pillow cases and bed sheets and a couple of books to pass the time. Time to read now. Let's just hope I picked a rather interesting novel I wouldn't sleep on.

P.S. I'm so lucky that most of the stores in Central Town offer 24-hour service. I'm glad that I could buy anything I need even if it's nine in the evening. Tee hee.

_**November 28th**_

_**My 15th Hour of Ignorance**_

_**3:00 a.m.**_

I guessed I slept on my novel. Well. At least I managed to take down two books in one go, making a record in my life history.

I got nothing else to do now, aside from reading the last three books I brought yesterday. I glanced around, hoping something else would occupy my mind off the annoying 24-hour bet. Seriously, 24 hours? It's just too long for crying out loud!

Then instantaneously, an idea flicked in my head. Now I could _be_ occupied.

_**My 18th Hour of Ignorance**_

_**6:00 a.m.**_

Dear heavens, I just finished cleaning my dorm. I never knew a month of ignoring the chores will result to this. There are cockroaches underneath my bed! Cockroaches, for crying out loud! I literally fled to the other side of the school, screaming "Bloody cockroach" along the way. And the students are so, so happy that they wanted to fork me and grill me for a Boston-styled tea party.

_**My 22nd Hour of Ignorance**_

_**10:00 a.m.**_

I finished taking a bath, eating breakfast and cleaning the kitchen. Fortunately, I'm also glad to take down another book in a mere span of four hours or less. Two more hours to go before the deal is off. I wanted this to be over with – one thing's for sure, life is boring without Natsume the Cat.

_**My 23rd ½th Hour of Ignorance**_

_**11:30 a.m.**_

Woohoo! Half an hour left! Yay! I skipped around and around in my room, thinking about my next destination with Natsume. I'm gonna make him pay for this deal. Well, I still get to get my prize: the Howalons, Fluff Puffs and he won't call me Polka again!

Wait – someone's calling. I think it may be Hotaru since Natsume told me before that he won't be calling me till our deal's off.

_**My 23rd 3/4th Hour of Ignorance**_

_**11:45 a.m.**_

I was now rushing towards the door, my vision blurred because of fresh tears. I cannot believe it. I cannot believe it was even possible. What was he thinking in the first place? That selfish jerk!

_**My 24th and Final Hour of Ignorance**_

_**12:00 p.m.**_

I was in a funeral home right now. You can only guess why. The stupid jerk, lazy cat pervert I came to know was now gone. I was shaking while writing this, my vision smeared with what I could guess was trails of endless tears, continually dripping down on my notebook. I was sitting next to his coffin, and seeing his eerily calm face only made me choke more tears that threaten to flow.

Now I know…that horrible knot from my stomach from yesterday has got nothing to do with the onigiri, but lest, it was something more bitter that fate has prepared. It never occurred to me up until now…I can't believe I was this stupid…

Everyone in the gang was here – Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Anna, Kitsu, Nonoko, Koko, Sumire, Mochu. Many people from the school are here too, coming to offer their condolences. But I didn't bother to look up to meet them nor respond to their words of sympathy.

Who needs sympathy right now? Will sympathy bring him back? I lost my father when I was not yet even born, my mother when I was twelve, and now…now I lost the most important person I've ever had – Natsume – at the age of sixteen.

Hard blows for me at such a young age. What a cruel fate. Remind to thank my fate when my despair ends – if it could ever end.

Hotaru told me what happened a while ago, and believe me, retelling and rewriting it all down was more painful than you could imagine. But hence, this is inevitable, since I could not yet find my voice to let alone speak.

He was suffering from terminal cancer since last year. And he didn't even bother to tell me. He doesn't want me to worry about him. He really is so prideful. The jerk. And he's only got 24 hours left since yesterday and then he still put up that bet – which means I didn't get to bid him goodbye at his last hour.

Hotaru called me and I looked up. She was the only person I responded to, either by smiling bitterly, nodding gingerly or just hugging her and taking out all of the pain I felt by smearing her clothes with saltwater.

She handed me something square, and I can't help but choke once more when I saw it – it was my birthday gift for him.

"Open it," Hotaru's soft voice told me.

I hesitantly flipped the front page, and I can't help but smile a bit. The album was filled with our photos since middle school, including our first dance, the accidental 'tooth kiss', and our endless snapshots of revenge to get back at each other.

"He bought all the pictures from me. I said it might cost him quite a fortune but he didn't care. He said he wanted to- to give it to you…" she trailed off.

I understand immediately. He wanted to give it to me when he dies so I can have a souvenir of what we used to have when he was still alive. It was like keeping a memory real, having evidences to prove that those things really existed and not just a figment of our imagination.

I nodded at her, assuring her everything was alright – even though I know deep inside that it was not. She reluctantly went away to help the others in entertaining the visitors. Ironic, huh? Why entertain the visitors when there is only remorse emanating from the departed's loved ones?

I was now at the last page of the photo album and the last picture was the thing that made me cry the most. It was a picture of me and Natsume on our first date at the amusement park. I was clinging on his back, grinning widely while he was also smiling, amusement was clearly in his eyes. Underneath the picture was a message.

"_Hey Polka…Don't cry anymore, you look ugly when you do so. Keep smiling, I love it that way. I know it was unfair but I had to go. Don't be a stubborn brat, okay? Don't give Imai and the others irresolvable problems._

_Remember that you will always be my one and only Polka, so don't allow anyone to call you with that nickname, understand? If you do so, prepare to be hunted down…_

_P.S. About the bet, I promised you five Howalons a day and a year's worth supply of Fluff Puffs, right? Don't worry for I got someone to deliver you the Howalons everyday and the Fluff Puffs are stored in a room built specially by your best friend. I won't call you Polka in a while, ne? I'm gonna miss teasing you._

_Dry your tears up Mikan… you did managed to ignore me for a whole day…I'm sure you can do it everyday._

_Loving you forever,_

_Natsume Hyuuga_

You were dead wrong Natsume…you never knew how boring my life was without you…

_**-Last entry for the last page of my notebook**_

**THE END**


End file.
